


Apron

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: A silly drabble from the Therapy series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy got kind of dark at points so while I was writing I'd break it up with silliness for me and my betas. This was one of those silly things I sent them. Originally posted November 2005, and probably written June or July 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito sped into the house and up the stairs. He'd forgotten a lens he needed and was already running late. The models, already difficult enough under ordinary circumstances, would be even worse now. He ran into his room, grabbed the lens from where he'd left it on his desk, and catching his breath, walked back down the hallway. Fei's door was open and he glanced into it as he passed. It took a few steps to register what he'd seen, at which point he froze dead in his tracks, then slowly backed up, stopped, and swallowed. Fei stood in front of a long mirror wearing nothing but a translucent apron. He saw Akihito in the reflection and turned around, his silky hair swinging like he was one of those models at the shoot. 

"What do you think, Akihito?"

Akihito couldn't force any words out of his mouth, just noises.

"I can't tell if that's good or bad." Fei picked up the feather duster. "Well, I'm off to do housework. Give Asami a call for me, would you?"

"Buh-buh-buh..."

"Bye-bye to you too, sweetie." 

Akihito finally came to his senses. Pictures. He needed pictures but his cameras were in the car. Grabbing his cell he shot as many as he could. He'd transfer them to his PC later. His alarm chimed, reminding him of his job and he swore. Damn work, but he had to go. Fei and the apron would still be there later.

He didn't notice the speed dial that got pressed when he stuck the phone back into his pocket.

 

\--

 

Asami was taking over yet another reluctant company and giving them the speech.

"Of course, those cooperative members of the board who decide to sign today will also receive -"

His phone chimed.

"Those must be the financial projections we need." He plugged the phone into the projector's laptop.

Blood spurted out of the noses of those sitting around the table, including the eight straight men and two lesbians.

Asami continued without missing a beat. "Ah, yes, as I said, for those who are willing to sign the papers today…"

There was a mad scramble for the documents.

Asami smirked, told Kirishima to finish up, hit the stairs at a dead run, broke all traffic records and most laws on the way home, called ahead to make sure the security gate was open, slammed on his brakes making the car do a 180 before coming to a halt right outside the foyer, got out of the car, straightened his tie, and walked nonchalantly into the house. 

Fei was waiting on the couch, legs crossed, duster in hand. "What took you so long?"

 

\--

 

When Tao came home from school that day, he glanced into the sitting room, shuddered, and ran up to his room. He'd learned not to ask about things like why Uncle Ryuichi was passed out on his back in the middle of a bunch of feathers, wearing nothing but an apron on his head.

 

~end~


End file.
